Only You
by stealth gato
Summary: ohnoes! i don't have a summary. um... Naruto and Sasuke work at a hospital. and stuff happens, you know, molesting and angst and all that good stuff. sorry it's a terrible summary, i know. NARUSASU! Yaoi. there will be lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Yay new story time!!! i'm hoping that posting this will motivate me to finish thist story quickly. it usually does. but i want to finish this before i sell my soul to school again.

WARNING: BOY LOVE!!! lemons later. Language  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Konoha General was the small hospital of the small mountain town of Konoha. Despite being understaffed and underfunded, the hospital was extremely successful. The few they had on staff were all brilliant doctors or nurses who grew up in Konoha so they didn't mind working for substantially less than they would have made in a larger city. However, sometimes Sasuke wondered if he made the right decision.

"Sasuke-chan." Naruto called as he waved at the raven haired surgeon. Sasuke sighed when he saw the blonde man. It wasn't like he could ignore him now that he's yelled his name across the entire cafeteria so that everyone snickered under their breath at him. Sasuke paid for his food and glared at the blonde man as he went and sat at the table next to his. "Aw, don't be like that, Sasuke-chan." Naruto pouted, pretending to be upset.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke snapped.

"Other than you?" Naruto smirked.

"Don't make me lose my appetite, loser." Sasuke grimaced.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled as she sat at his table. Sasuke sighed as he turned his attention from the blonde annoyance to the pink one.

"Good afternoon, Sakura." He said flatly.

"Is Naruto bothering you again? He is so annoying." Sakura scoffed.

"I'm right here, you know." Naruto snapped at her but she ignored him.

"So, Sasuke, tonight everyone was going to get together for drinks. Do you plan on going?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'm not interested, Sakura." Sasuke sighed.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, you never come out. You can't be anti-social all the time." Sakura whined.

"I already have plans." He told her.

"But, Sasuke-kun," Sakura started.

"I have to get back to work." He said as he got up and walked off, dumping the untouched food on his tray into the nearest trashcan. Sometimes he really hated working at the hospital because it was basically a high school reunion. Most of the staff members had all gone to school together and by coincidence (although occasionally Sasuke had to wonder if it really was coincidence) they had all chosen a profession in medicine. He sighed as he went into the OR.

"Dr. Uchiha." Tenten smiled. "You're just in time. We were just prepping Mr. Smith for his surgery." She said. Sasuke nodded and went to prepare for the surgery as well.

"Hey." Naruto smiled as he leaned on the door to the prep room.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped as he started tying his hair back. His hair band broke and the rubber band flung across the room. "Shit." Sasuke growled as he searched his pockets for another hair band but couldn't seem to find one.

"Oh," Naruto smiled as he reached out his arm. Sasuke could see about ten hair ties on his wrist. "Sorry they're pink, but you can use one." He smiled as he handed Sasuke one of the hair bands.

"Thanks." Sasuke nodded as he pulled his hair back. "What do you want anyway?" He asked as he started washing his hands. Naruto held up a plastic wrapped sandwich from the cafeteria.

"You didn't eat lunch today." He smiled as he set the sandwich on one of the chairs in the room. "We can't have our number one surgeon skipping meals; you gotta keep your strength up." He said as he left. Sasuke rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Naruto as he went into surgery. The surgery was easily completed. The nurses and attendants took the patient back to his room and Sasuke cleaned himself up. When he went back through the prep room he saw the sandwich still sitting there. He was going to leave it there until his stomach growled. With a sigh he opened the sandwich and began eating. He went to the children's wing where Naruto worked as a nurse. It was easy to find him, just follow the giggles. He found Naruto in a room with three of the little girls having their afternoon snack.

"Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked as the three girls giggled. He had a large dot of icing from his cupcake on the tip of his nose.

"Right there." One of the girls laughed while pointing to his nose. Naruto crossed his eyes and made a goofy face causing the three girls to giggle more.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke snapped from the doorway. The three girls gasped and Naruto sighed and wiped his nose off.

"I have to go talk with him. I'll be back later." He smiled and waved at them as he got up.

"Bye Naruto-kun." The three girls called. Naruto stepped out of the room and followed Sasuke to the nurse's station.

"What do you need, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto smiled.

"I wanted to pay you back for the sandwich." Sasuke said as he pulled out a few bills. Naruto smirked and wrapped his arm around Sasuke to grope his ass.

"Aw, Sasuke-chan, I don't need money." Naruto said hotly against Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered (but he would swear it was a disgusted shudder) as Naruto's breath fanned against his neck and pushed the blonde away.

"Seriously, Naruto." He snapped.

"Look, Sasuke, it's not a big deal." Naruto smiled and pat his shoulder. Sasuke sighed, he knew that Naruto had had that sandwich made special for him and it had probably cost a little extra.

"Naruto-kun, Dr. Uchiha." Hinata said softly from the nurse's station.

"Yes?" The both asked.

"Um, Angelina has woken up. Naruto, you need to give her her medicine and Dr. Uchiha you need to check on her wounds." Hinata told them. Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." He said as they walked towards Angelina's bedroom. She was a long-term patient. She had been in a bad car accident with her parents, because she wasn't wearing a seat belt she had ended up with most of her bones broken and was badly burned on the left side of her body. But, like all the children in the children's wing, Naruto took special care of her and she was healing quickly. "Hey, beautiful." Naruto smiled when he came into the room.

"Naruto." Angelina smiled.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?" He asked as he sat her bed upright.

"I'm okay." She told him.

"You're looking much better." He smiled. She smiled as well and inwardly Sasuke scoffed. The whole left side of Angelina's head had gotten 3rd and 4th degree burns and Angelina knew what she looked like but somehow when Naruto called her beautiful she believed him. Naruto had always had a charm that put people at ease and it annoyed the hell out of Sasuke. Angelina saw Sasuke and frowned.

"Dr. Uchiha." She said softly. Naruto smiled and pit his hand on her head.

"He's not that scary." He comforted her. Angelina put her hand on top of his and held it there while Sasuke examined her burn wounds.

"The burns are healing very well. We're going to have to schedule an X-ray to see how your bones are healing." He told her.

"Make it for later this afternoon. I want to be there and I'm off tomorrow." Naruto told him. Sasuke sighed and nodded as he wrote it down on her chart before leaving. "Oh, I got something for you." Naruto smiled at her as he dug in his pockets. He pulled out a small keychain with a pink plastic crystal heart and a hot pink flower that had a pink LED light in it. Angelina smiled as he gave it to her.

"Thank you, Naruto." She smiled brightly.

"No problem, beautiful." He smiled. "Be a good girl, I've got to go." He told her as he left. Sasuke was waiting for him outside.

"I scheduled her X-ray at 3:00." He told the blonde.

"Excellent." Naruto smiled. He was about to say something when they heard the whimpering of a small child down the hall. Naruto looked to see one of the boys walking down the hall with tears in his eyes. "Taka-kun, what are you doing out of your room?" Naruto asked gently. The boy started bawling.

"Na-to-nii I cannot find Pookie and I cannot sleep without Pookie." The small boy sobbed. Naruto smiled gently and put his hand on Taka's head. Taka almost immediately calmed down, his lips were quivering and he was hiccupping but he was no longer crying. Sasuke glared.

"Don't worry, Taka-kun. We'll find Pookie for you." Naruto smiled as he picked the boy up. Taka clung to Naruto, pressing his face into Naruto's chest and probably getting tears and snot all over his scrubs. He carried the crying boy to the nurse's station.

"Naruto? Taka-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Taka-kun had lost Pookie." Naruto told her.

"He's not in this lost and found, but I'll email everyone in the hospital to keep their eyes open." Hinata smiled.

"What if he's lost forever?" Taka started bawling again. Naruto smiled and wiped Taka's tears, trying to calm the young boy.

"If we can't find him, I'll buy you a new Pookie. How does that sound?" Naruto said. Taka calmed down again and nodded. "Okay, let's get you back to your room." He smiled while carrying the boy back towards his room.

"Dr. Uchiha, if you keep scowling like that you'll scare the children." Hinata told him.

"How can you stand working with that loser?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto-kun? He's amazing at what he does. The children love him." Hinata smiled.

"Hn. Just remind the dobe Angelina's X-ray is at 3." He said as he walked off. Sasuke didn't necessarily hate Naruto, but the blonde man annoyed him to no end. He'd always been like that, with just a smile and a few words he could charm anyone. What pissed him off the most was when he let Naruto charm him. His stupid smile that made you let your guard down, his stupid bright blue eyes that held you captivated, his stupid warm hands that made you feel safe. It all annoyed Sasuke. Sasuke finished his shift around 2:30 and went to the locker room. He took a quick shower and changed back into his normal clothes and gathered his things. As he was leaving he saw there was a teddy bear in the lost and found box. Against his better judgment he picked the bear up and headed to the children's wing.

"Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled when he saw the raven haired surgeon.

"I found this bear." Sasuke mumbled as he held up the bear.

"You found Pookie." Naruto smiled brightly.

"It was in the men's locker room." Sasuke told him. He felt a small sense of accomplishment when Naruto happily took the bear from him, but he quickly told himself he was stupid for feeling that way because finding a bear was nothing to feel accomplished about when he saved lives every day.

"You're amazing, Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke quickly before the raven could do anything about it. Sasuke growled under his breath as Naruto ran off to give Taka his teddy bear. Of course when Naruto got back he found a very angry Sasuke waiting for him.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped.

"You know you liked it." Naruto smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck you, loser. What have I told you about touching me? I really will turn you into Tsunade next time. I don't care if you are her grandson, you won't get off easily for sexual harassment." Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto laughed softly and leaned in close to Sasuke.

"You really want to turn me in?" He smirked. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was Naruto coming on to him or threatening him. But being that Sasuke wasn't one to back down, he squared his shoulders and glared at the blonde. The two stood there glaring at each other for at least a minute or two.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called. Naruto blinked and smiled at the cute nurse.

"Isn't your shift over?" Naruto asked as he started walking backwards towards the nurse's station.

"Just wanted to drop that bear off." Sasuke nodded.

"Stick around, after Angelina's X-ray I'm off. We should go get coffee." Naruto smiled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto but nodded anyway. Naruto smiled just as Angelina's bed was brought out.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" She gasped as the attendants began to wheel her down the hall.

"I'm right here, beautiful." Naruto smiled as he took her hand.

"You won't leave, right?" She asked.

"No way." He smiled and shook his head. Angelina looked relieved and squeezed his hand. They all went to the X-Ray lab, with Sasuke following them. Naruto put on a led vest to protect him from the X-Rays and went into the room to hold Angelina's hand. Sasuke watched from the control room as Naruto easily calmed the girl down as the machines made loud noises. Sasuke had a flashback to something he didn't want to remember and had to step out of the room.

"Dr. Uchiha?" Neji asked slightly surprised to see the raven nearly an hour after his shift had ended.

"Dr. Hyuuga." Sasuke nodded at him

"What are you still doing here?" Neji asked.

"Just wanted to make sure Angelina's X-rays went well." Sasuke pointed to the lab. Neji nodded.

"How are her burns?" Neji asked.

"She'll need skin grafts, but they're healing very well." Sasuke told him. Neji nodded.

"That's good to hear. I know how sensitive you and Naruto are to burn victims. You think that's why Naruto goes out of his way for her?" Neji asked. Sasuke glared at him. "Forget I said anything." He said apologetically. "I'll see you around." He waved and walked away. Sasuke felt a knot in his stomach.

"Shit." He sighed as he went to the bathroom to wash his face off. When he got out, Angelina's X-rays were already finished. Sasuke quickly went to the children's wing but Hinata told him that Naruto had just gone to the locker room. Sasuke ran to the locker room to find Naruto slowly changing, he had a sad look in his eyes but when he saw Sasuke the sadness was replaced with relief.

"I thought you'd already left." He said softly.

"Just went to the bathroom." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto laughed.

"What? The X-ray make you feel queasy?" He smiled.

"How's Sora?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto's smile fell as he looked at Sasuke for a few seconds.

"Fine." Naruto said in a slightly clipped tone. "Actually, speaking of Sora, he had just called me and since I thought you had already left I told him I was on my way back. So I can't go get coffee with you now." Naruto lied but Sasuke didn't call him on it.

"Okay. Some other day then." He nodded as he left. Sasuke, Sora and Naruto had been best friends in elementary school until the accident. They had all been at Sasuke's house and decided to make something fried to eat (none of them could remember now). They had fried their food and after frying Sasuke, for some reason long forgotten, decided to pour the burning hot oil into a glass container. The glass shattered, the glass hit Naruto's face and the oil in the glass hit Sasuke's leg. When the oil hit Sasuke's leg, Sasuke threw the pot holding the rest of the burning hot liquid and it landed on Sora's back. After that incident Sasuke felt so guilty he couldn't speak to Naruto or Sora, for 14 years. (and that was only because he happened to start working with Naruto, he had yet to speak to Sora) Naruto on the other hand had stuck by Sora the whole time. In high school, when the other students started saying terrible things about Sora's burns, Sora had tried to kill himself and now lived under Naruto's constant supervision. To this day, Sasuke still felt guilty about it.

Naruto sighed heavily as he tried to shake the memories out of his head. He quickly left the hospital, waving at everyone as he left before getting in his car and heading home. The drive wasn't very long considering everything in Konoha was within walking distance, but Naruto hadn't felt like walking the previous day when his shift started. Naruto was exhausted as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He sighed when he saw his brother's car was there. Slowly he climbed the stairs to his apartment where he saw Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon standing at attention.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto sighed tiredly.

"Oh, boss!" Konohamaru gasped. "Kyuubi-nii paid us all 20 dollars to make sure that no one came in until he said so. So you can't go in." He said as they all held out their arms in an attempt to barricade his front door. Naruto sighed and easily moved the five year olds out of the way. "But you can't go in." Konohamaru said, pulling on Naruto's shirt.

"Not even to get you some candy?" Naruto asked. The three children's eyes widened slightly. Being that they were five, the concept of candy overruled their concept of money.

"Let him go, Konohamaru. I want chocolate." Moegi said pulling Konohamaru away from Naruto.

"Me too." Udon agreed. Naruto laughed softly.

"You three wait right here. I'll be right back." He smiled before going inside. He walked in just in time to see Sora and Kyuubi finishing their nth round of sex on his couch. "Kyuu-nii, will you please stop paying the kids in my building to guard the door?" He sighed as he walked through the living room to go to his bedroom.

"I don't even see why I try, they always let you in anyway." Kyuubi sighed as he and Sora slowly got up from the couch.

"Why are you here anyway?" Naruto sighed as he came back into the living room.

"My Sora gets lonely when you're not here, baby bro. I just came over to keep him company." Kyuubi smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sora.

"And to have sex on my couch?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"At least we stopped having sex on your bed." Kyuubi pointed out.

"If you want to keep Sora company, why don't you do it at your own apartment?" Naruto sighed as he went into the kitchen to grab candy for the kids.

"We were at my apartment, and then we came back here to greet you when you got home, but them we got bored while waiting." Kyuubi explained.

"It was all Kyuubi's fault, Naruto." Sora told him.

"I have no doubt about that." Naruto said as he went back to the front door to give the kids their candy.

"Thanks, Boss." They all saluted him before running off.

"I still don't understand how you buy them off with candy every time." Kyuubi sighed.

"Because to five year olds, a piece of paper with numbers on it is worth nothing compared to a piece of candy." Naruto smiled.

"Speaking of paper with numbers," Kyuubi said as he pulled out his wallet and started counting 100s.

"I don't need your money, Kyu-nii." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, I know you spend more money on those kids than you actually have. Who do you think is paying off your credit cards when you go over your limit? Spend your money on the kids and spend my money on yourself if you don't want to spend dirty money on children." Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed and glared at Kyuubi.

"I'll take it, Kyuubi. I'll make sure it's spent on him." Sora smiled as he took the wad of cash Kyuubi was presenting him.

"Yeah." Kyuubi nodded and sighed. "Naru, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know." Naruto sighed as well.

"I really have to go. I'll see you two later." Kyuubi smiled as he gave Sora a quick kiss and then kissed Naruto's head before leaving. "Sora, make sure that money is spent on Naruto. I don't care if it's to pay utilities or if you just go to a strip club to use it." Kyuubi called as he left.

"Okay." Sora smiled. Naruto sighed heavily when the door was shut. "Tired?" Sora smiled. Naruto nodded.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." He said. He went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before lying down in bed. Sora had come in to use the shower. After Sora was finished with his shower he crawled into bed with Naruto. "Why do you always sleep with me when you really want to be in Kyuubi's bed?"

"Because if I wasn't here then you'd find another bed partner, and we can't have you being unfaithful to Sasuke-chan." Sora smiled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto smiled slightly.

"He asked about you today." He said. Sora looked surprised. "Yeah, it threw me off a little too."

"What did he ask?" Sora asked.

"Just how you were doing. I said you were fine." Naruto told him.

"Tell him to ask me himself next time." Sora said with a soft smile.

"He still blames himself." Naruto sighed.

"That idiot." Sora sighed as well. Neither boy had ever blamed Sasuke for what happened. When Sasuke had stopped talking to them, that had hurt more than any cut or burn ever could. Naruto laughed softly and yawned. "Go to sleep." Sora told him. Naruto nodded and easily fell asleep.

* * *

okay, you guys should know the drill. more reviews means faster updates.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the long wait. my compy had to go to the doctor so i was without it for a while so i couldn't write or update. here's chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

After an awkward twenty minutes of Sasuke telling himself he was an idiot for asking Naruto about Sora, Sasuke headed home. He only lived a few blocks from the hospital so he walked most of the time. The whole walk home, Sasuke brooded about the accident with Naruto and Sora and how they must hate him. He was sure Naruto's attitude at work was really just mocking, there's no way that Naruto liked him after everything that had happened. With a heavy sigh he went into his apartment and looked around the dark, empty room. He flipped the lights on and turned the TV on before going into his kitchen to make himself something to eat. He had to be back at the hospital at midnight for his next shift. He ate quickly and laid down on the couch, easily falling asleep. A few hours later his alarm went off letting him know it was time to go back to work. He grabbed his things and left.

"Uchiha." Neji nodded as they passed each other in the locker room. "It's been a slow night in the OR. Unless an emergency comes up, you're looking at a long, boring night." Neji told him as he left. Sasuke sighed as he changed and went to the nurse's station.

"Dr. Uchiha." Tenten smiled.

"Hear it's a slow night." Sasuke said as he leaned on the counter. Tenten nodded.

"You wanna watch TV?" she asked pointing to the small TV she had hidden under the counter. Sasuke nodded and grabbed a chair to sit next to her. They watched TV for a few hours until an emergency patient was brought in.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked as he ran towards the emergency OR.

"The guy got mugged. Multiple stab and gunshot wounds." The EMT told him. Sasuke stepped into the OR and saw Kyuubi. Kyuubi was just on the edge of consciousness. He saw Sasuke and smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan." He mumbled as he fell unconscious. Sasuke bit his lip and went into his surgeon's mode. After pulling 5 bullets out of the older Uzumaki brother and sewing up three other large gashes Sasuke was finished. He went to wash off as the attendants took Kyuubi to one of the ICU rooms. As Sasuke was going to the front of the hospital he saw Naruto running in.

"Sasuke, where is he?" Naruto asked in a panic. "Is he okay?"Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms tightly.

"Yeah, he just got out of surgery. Nothing vital was hit and he should be waking up in an hour or so." Sasuke answered calmly. Naruto looked relieved as he tightened his grip on Sasuke.

"Thank god." He said softly.

"Naruto, you asshole! You left me behind." Sora growled angrily as he ran into the hospital.

"Sora." Sasuke said softly.

"Sas, long time no see." Sora nodded at him. There was an awkward tension hanging around the three men until Naruto spoke.

"Where's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Room 111." Sasuke pointed towards the ICU.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Sora and they ran to the room Sasuke told them. Sasuke felt someone pushing him in the same direction. He looked over his shoulder to see Tsunade with a soft smile.

"You wanted to talk to them, right?" She asked as she gently pushed him again. Sasuke bit his lip and slowly walked towards Kyuubi's room. He found Naruto sitting on a chair and Sora sitting on the bed next to an unconscious Kyuubi.

"Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled when he saw the raven.

"I just wanted to tell you that he's gonna be fine." Sasuke said awkwardly. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, Kyuu-nii is a tough guy." He said.

"Um, they say he was mugged." Sasuke told him.

"Probably half true." Naruto nodded.

"Kyuubi wouldn't start trouble." Sora snapped at him.

"Not on purpose, but you know he stirs up a lot of trouble no matter what." Naruto told him. Sora bit his lip.

"So he's still," Sasuke started but didn't want to finish his sentence. Even though it was common knowledge that Uzumaki Kyuubi was a very powerful gang leader, it was still a taboo subject. Naruto and Sora just nodded.

"This is the first time he's ended up in the ER though." Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke could see he was shaking slightly.

"But like you said, Kyuubi's really strong and everything so he'll be just fine, you'll see." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto just nodded, but he had stopped shaking and that was what Sasuke wanted. It made him uncomfortable when Naruto was nervous when he was so use to seeing Naruto being calm about everything that happened in the hospital.

"He looks like he's in pain. Are you sure he's okay?" Sora asked slightly worried. Naruto reached out and put his hand on Sora's knee.

"He's fine, Sora. Sasuke-chan's the best surgeon in Konoha, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to my brother." Naruto smiled at him. Sora nodded but kept watching Kyuubi closely. Sasuke felt awkward being there and was about to leave when Naruto spoke. "Sit down, Sasuke. You don't have anything to do so stay and chat with us." Naruto said. It was an order and Sasuke knew it. Reluctantly Sasuke sat in the other chair and looked at the two boys that use to be his best friends.

"Naruto said you were asking about me today." Sora said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. How's life been?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

"I'm an artist now." Sora shrugged.

"I went to your show. It was really good." Sasuke said. Sora smiled. "You weren't interested in art in high school."

"No, Kyuubi got me into it." Sora smirked.

"Really? How?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a question better left unanswered." Naruto said quickly, knowing exactly how Kyuubi got Sora into art.

"Now I'm curious." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's just say it involves flavored body paint and Naruto's bed sheets." Sora smirked as Naruto grimaced. It took a few seconds for Sasuke to get it but he had to laugh once he did.

"You and Kyuubi finally got together, huh?" He asked. Sora blushed deeply and nodded.

"What? Finally?" Naruto asked somewhat confused.

"You didn't know? Sora's had it bad for your brother since we were like five." Sasuke laughed.

"Sas." Sora whined.

"Wait, you never told me that." Naruto pouted feeling left out.

"He was your brother. If I told you then you would have thought I was gross." Sora huffed.

"But you told Sasuke?" Naruto continued to pout.

"Because he likes me better." Sasuke said smugly.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Jesus, it's like you three are five again." Kyuubi sighed tiredly from the bed.

"Kyuubi." The three men gasped.

"Thank god." Naruto sighed with relief.

"You have so little faith in your brother that you think a few bullets would hurt me?" Kyuubi laughed but winced as it agitated his wounds.

"You big dummy." Sora was on the brink of tears.

"Sorry, babe." Kyuubi smiled as he tried to reach up to Sora. "Shit, Sas, what kind of anesthesia did you give me. I can barely move." Kyuubi growled as he tried to move his arm again.

"You'd hurt yourself if you could move." Sasuke told him. Sora smiled slightly and brought Kyuubi's hand to his face.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Sora said softly.

"Well, I'm parched. Sasuke-chan, come with me to get that coffee we missed this afternoon." Naruto said as he stood up and quickly pulled Sasuke out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed as he yanked his arm out of Naruto's grip.

"We should leave them alone for a little while." He said.

"What? Naruto, I'm actually working here so I can't just drop everything because you don't want to see your brother making out with Sora." Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

"So that's a no for the coffee?" Naruto asked with a smirk while his hand slid down Sasuke's side.

"Because it's 3am I'm going to forgive this grope fest and put it up to exhaustion and you not thinking straight. Next time you touch me, though, I will cut your hand off." Sasuke sighed as he pulled Naruto's hand away from his ass.

"Aw, Sasuke-chan, you know you like it." Naruto pouted.

"Just go back to your brother's room and let me do my job." Sasuke sighed as he walked away. Naruto continued pouting as he went back to Kyuubi's room. He found Sakura was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." She told Sora.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto called as he walked down the hall. Sakura looked surprised to see him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Isn't your shift over?" She asked. Naruto smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but as you can see, my brother's in the hospital." He said as he pointed at the name on the door. "The little guy in there is with me, so everything is fine, right?" Naruto smiled as his hand gently stroked down Sakura's arm. The pink haired woman sighed.

"Very well. Make sure they stay out of trouble and don't get caught by Tsunade." Sakura sighed before walking off.

"Sometimes I swear you're magic." Sora sighed as Naruto stepped into the room.

"Magic?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, that girl was super pissed and then you just have to touch her and suddenly she's fine." Sora sighed.

"Or it could be that I'm the chief of medicine's grandson." Naruto pointed out.

"If that was so then she wouldn't have said anything to Kyuubi in the first place." Sora pointed out as Kyuubi nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He shook his head as he sat down. The three men sat there until the morning rounds started and Sasuke came back in.

"We've got to give Kyuubi some medicine and then he'll need to rest." Sasuke told them. Naruto and Sora nodded.

"Bye, Kyu-nii." Naruto waved as he left.

"Bye, babe." Sora kissed Kyuubi before following Naruto. Sasuke sighed and handed Kyuubi a small cup with pills in it.

"I'm not gonna eat you or anything." Kyuubi smirked when he saw how awkward Sasuke was being.

"Sorry, it's just kind of strange seeing you all of a sudden." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm not the one who stopped talking to my best friends for no reason." Kyuubi pointed out. Sasuke bit his lip.

"There was a reason, Kyuubi." He said softly.

"You know neither of them have ever blamed you for that." Kyuubi sighed.

"How could they not blame me? I mean I," Sasuke started angrily.

"Sasuke-chan." Kyuubi said softly. Sasuke bit his lip, pouting slightly. "Stop acting like a kid, Sasuke-chan. You didn't do it on purpose, none of you knew that hot oil makes glass explode. So get over it, okay?" Sasuke sighed. "Sasuke, look at me." Kyuubi ordered. Sasuke looked at the older Uzumaki brother. "It wasn't your fault." He said. Sasuke nodded.

"Get some rest, Kyuubi." He smiled slightly before leaving. Sasuke finished his rounds and went to grab something from the cafeteria.

"Dr. Uchiha." Choji smiled as Sasuke stepped up to the counter.

"That sandwich Naruto had you make for me yesterday," Sasuke started.

"Did you like it? Naruto told me that you don't like some of the stuff on our other sandwiches so he wanted to make it special for you." Choji smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"It was very good. Thank you." Sasuke told him.

"You want another one?" Choji asked. Sasuke blinked at him.

"I don't want to trouble you." He shook his head.

"Actually, after Naruto ordered it, like ten more people ordered it as well. We were thinking of putting it on the menu so we're going to do a special today." Choji said.

"Then yeah, I'd love one." Sasuke nodded. Choji smiled and handed him a sandwich. "Thanks." He nodded at Choji as he walked off. After paying for his meal he went and sat down. Just as he was finishing his sandwich, Sakura sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" Sasuke sighed, not really wanting to deal with her at the moment.

"Well, you see, last night the guy in ICU 111 had a visitor in his room after hours and I was telling him to leave and then Naruto told me that the guy was his brother and the other guy was with him. And I know Tsunade's gonna find out and I don't know if she's going to get mad at me for yelling at her grandson's visitor or for not making him leave. And since you were on duty as well, you'll probably get in trouble also." Sakura said quickly. Sasuke sighed.

"Tsunade's not going to find out. And if she does, Naruto's going to take the blame because that's just the kind of person he is." Sasuke explained to her. Sakura looked relieved.

"Oh, um, tonight," Sakura started.

"I'm busy." He said as he stood up and went to throw his trash away. He went back to Kyuubi's room and was surprised that Naruto and Sora weren't in there. "Tenten, have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto? Isn't he off today?" She asked slightly confused.

"He is, but his brother's in the ICU, he was the guy who came in last night with the knife and bullet wounds. I really don't think Naruto would just go home with his brother here, but he wasn't in his room so I don't," Sasuke started but stopped when he realized where Naruto was. "Never mind, I know where he is." He said before heading to the children's ward. He easily found Naruto and Sora in the play room with the children.

"Naruto, Naruto." One of the boys pulled on Naruto's arm to get his attention.

"What, Maka-kun?" Naruto smiled.

"Knock-knock." Maka asked excitedly.

"Who's there?" Naruto smiled.

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting cow-"

"Moo." The boy laughed as did Naruto and most of the younger children.

"That's a good one, Maka." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed as he leaned on the wall.

"You know, you're not really supposed to be in here." He said. Naruto laughed as he turned to face Sasuke.

"Then don't tell anyone I was in here." He smirked.

"Why are you even here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Kyuubi's room?" Sasuke asked as he went to stand beside Naruto.

"Well, it's boring sitting in Kyuubi's room while he's sleeping so we came to play with the kids." Naruto explained. "You should join us."

"Sorry, I have work to do." Sasuke shook his head.

"No you don't." Naruto shook his head as he grabbed Sasuke's arm, preventing the young surgeon from leaving. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"What have I told you about touching me?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto's grip tightened.

"You don't have work to do, Sasuke. Just stay and play with us for a little bit." Naruto said gently. Sasuke found himself being pulled to sit down next to the blonde man, he couldn't resist it. Sasuke sat down just as one of the boys came running up.

"Naruto, Naruto. I got a joke." He smiled brightly.

"Okay, Nao-kun. Tell me your joke." Naruto smiled back as Nao crawled into his lap. Nao laughed.

"Okay, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana." Nao started giggling. Sasuke sighed, he knew the joke and was hoping Nao didn't go on forever with this joke.

"Banana, who?"

"Knock Knock." He laughed.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock Knock." Nao looked at Sasuke.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked.

"Banana."

"Banana who?" Sasuke asked.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Sasuke tried not to sigh.

"Um," Nao frowned as he forgot the next one. "Wait, wait." He held up his finger to Sasuke as he tried to think. Naruto leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Oh yeah. Knock Knock."

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked.

"Orange." Nao laughed.

"Orange who?" Sasuke smirked a little.

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Nao asked before going into a fit of giggles. Naruto laughed as well.

"Good joke, Nao-kun." He smiled.

"I got another one." Nao said excitedly.

"Is it the cow one?" Naruto asked.

"How did you know?" Nao pouted.

"Because Maka-kun and Coco-chan have already told me that joke." Naruto smiled.

"But that's the only jokes I know." Nao pouted.

"Okay, I have a joke." Naruto smiled.

"Yay." Nao smiled excitedly.

"Why don't seagulls fly over the bay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Nao shrugged.

"Because then they would be bagels." Naruto said. It took Nao a second to get it but then he started laughing.

"Bagels." He giggled. "I have to tell Sora-nii." He said as he got up and went to tell Sora the joke.

"Do you just sit in here and tell jokes all the time?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, they say laughter is the best medicine." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I have to pee. You stay here since I definitely can't leave Sora in here alone, then we'd really get into trouble." Naruto quickly got up and left the play room. Sora sat down next to Sasuke.

"It's been a while, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, since high school graduation." Sasuke nodded.

"Sas, we're 28. It's been 18 years since that accident and you can't even look me in the eyes?" Sora sighed.

"How can you even talk to me?" Sasuke sighed.

"Because it was an accident, Sasuke. It could have happened to any of us." Sora told him.

"But," Sasuke started to argue.

"Sasuke." Sora snapped at him. "If you don't tell me that you're sorry for what happened 18 years ago and you are sorry for when you stopped talking to me and Naruto and you're going to stop blaming yourself for what happened right this second, I'm gonna be seriously pissed at you." Sora glared at him. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry for what happened, and that I stopped talking to you two. And I'm going to stop blaming myself." He said softly. Sora smiled.

"Was that so hard?" He asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Kinda, yeah." He admitted. "Where the heck did Naruto go. I know he didn't really go to the bathroom." Sasuke huffed as he looked around.

"You figured it out?" Naruto asked as he peeked out from behind the corner.

"I knew when you said it, moron. Now, I seriously have to get back to work." He snapped. Naruto laughed.

"Fine. Go do your job." Naruto smiled as he came into the room and shooed Sasuke away. Sasuke went back to work feeling a lot better than he had in a long time; he'd been living with the guilt of what had happened to Sora for so long that he hadn't realized how much it had really affected him. The end of his shift came quickly and he went to check on Kyuubi before he left. He found Kyuubi still sleeping and Sora had laid down on the bed to sleep next to him, he'd probably get in trouble with the nurses for it but Sasuke didn't want to disturb him. He was wondering where Naruto was when he felt a hand on his ass.

"You have three seconds otherwise I'm cutting it off." Sasuke told him. Naruto squeezed his ass before letting go with a sigh.

"I was hoping that now that you were over the accident you wouldn't mind me groping you." Naruto pouted.

"I didn't like the groping because I don't like being groped by perverts, not because I felt bad about what had happened, idiot." Sasuke snapped at him.

"I'm not a pervert." Naruto huffed childishly.

"Really?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, only when I'm around you. That's why you should just let me have sex with you so I can get it out of my system." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Sasuke's ass again. Sasuke twisted Naruto's arm behind his back as slammed the blonde into the wall. "Kinky." Naruto laughed as Sasuke pressed him harder into the wall.

"That's it, I am going to go to Tsunade about this." Sasuke snapped as he let Naruto go. He started to walk away but Naruto grabbed him and pulled him back and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he shoved the blonde away.

"You can tell her about that too." Naruto smirked as Sasuke stormed off. It really annoyed Sasuke that Naruto did stuff like that to him. It felt like Naruto was making fun of him and it really pissed Sasuke off. Sasuke went into Tsunade's office angrily.

"Dr. Uchiha, what's upset you so much?" She asked calmly as she looked up at him.

"Your grandson's sexual harassment." Sasuke answered. Tsuande sighed.

"You've been letting him grope you for years now, Sasuke." She pointed out.

"Yeah, and so far he hasn't taken my threats seriously. If you don't do something about it then I will and, trust me, you don't want that to happen." Sasuke told her. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine. I'll write him up and send him to classes, is that good?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. He hoped that it would teach Naruto a lesson, but then again he knew it probably wouldn't.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!!! Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke felt stressed out. It had been nearly a month since he had talked to Tsunade about Naruto's groping problem and so far he hadn't seen Naruto since. He hadn't realized how much Naruto really was in his life until suddenly the blonde disappeared. He hated to admit it but he was kind of lonely. Kyuubi was being released from the hospital that afternoon. Sasuke had spent a few hours in Kyuubi's room every day since he had been admitted, just talking to the older Uzumaki brother and occasionally Sora when he was there.

"Sasuke-chan." Kyuubi called as Sasuke walked by his room. Sasuke looked in to see the nurses helping him out of the bed.

"Kyuubi, are you getting ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah, you gonna see me out?" Kyuubi smiled.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got to do surgery in ten minutes." Sasuke shook his head. Kyuubi looked confused.

"You up for that?" Kyuubi asked.

"What?" Sasuke blinked at him.

"You don't look so hot, Sas. Something wrong?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke smiled. Kyuubi sighed.

"Yeah, well, don't overwork yourself, Sas." Kyuubi told him.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled and nodded as he left. Half an hour later Naruto went to Kyuubi's room.

"Kyu-nii, ready to go?" Naruto smiled. He saw Kyuubi's worried expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just saw Sasuke and he looked kinda off. Have you noticed anything?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I actually haven't been around Sasuke recently." He said.

"What, why?" Kyuubi asked slightly surprised.

"Sasuke reported me to Tsunade for sexual harassment so I figured I'd give him a little room." Naruto smiled. Kyuubi sighed.

"I see." He nodded.

"Come on, Kyuubi, stop worrying about Sasuke-chan, he's a big boy and can take care of himself." Naruto smiled. "Now come on, Sora's waiting in the car so we can take you to your apartment."

"Naru, I just have a weird feeling. You should go see how Sasuke's surgery is going. Sora can drive me to my apartment." Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed.

"Fine. I'll walk you outside." He nodded. Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's hair as they left the hospital. Naruto walked to the car and handed Sora the keys.

"Naru's staying here for a bit longer, you're driving me home." Kyuubi explained as he got in the car.

"Remember, no strenuous activities for the next 24 hours, that means no sex, Kyu-nii." Naruto told them.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." Sora smiled at Naruto. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Don't let him pressure you into anything." Naruto warned and smiled. Sora laughed and got in the car. They waved as they drove away and Naruto went back inside. Glancing at the clock, he knew Sasuke's surgery wouldn't be finished any time soon but he had the day off and had been getting into trouble for going to the children's wing on his days off so he went to the locker room to wait. He was only in there for ten minutes before someone came in. The person sounded extremely upset and then something banged into the lockers (Naruto was pretty sure it was a fist or a foot) before a string of curses filled the empty room.

"Fucking, shit, go damn, asshole, cock sucking," Naruto recognized the voice. He got up and went to look around the lockers at Sasuke crying and cussing as he threw his things around and kicked the lockers.

"Sas." Naruto said softly. Sasuke gasped and looked over at him before wiping his eyes furiously.

"What are you doing here, loser? Weren't you supposed to take Kyuubi home?" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"He told me to stay and wait for you to get out of surgery." Naruto said calmly, he knew why Sasuke was so upset. Sasuke growled angrily and threw his clothes at the lockers before kicking them. Naruto cautiously walked up to Sasuke.

"Go away, Naruto." Sasuke shouted at him. Sasuke tried to punch Naruto, but the blonde caught his fist. The raven tried to pull his hand away, but the other held it tightly. "Let me go." Sasuke snarled.

"Sas, you have to go tell his family." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke froze as tears streamed down his face. This wasn't the first person to die while Sasuke was performing surgery, and every time Sasuke froze up when he had to tell the family. Maybe it was because he hated to admit he failed, or just because no one likes telling someone that their loved one will never come back. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and made the raven look at him. "Sasuke, you have to tell the family. We are going to go out there and tell his family, then you will come back here and take a shower, and then we'll go back to my apartment because I'm not going to let you go home alone. Okay?" He said calmly. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah." He said softly. Naruto smiled and lead Sasuke out of the locker room to where the man's family was waiting. The wife was already crying as she saw Naruto and Sasuke approach and her son tried to comfort her. Sasuke did his best to explain what had happened and express his condolences, but it probably didn't help much. He left to go take a shower and Naruto sat down with the wife and son. After Sasuke's shower he went back out to find Naruto still sitting and talking with them, the two still looked sad but not nearly as heartbroken as they had ten minutes before when they got the news. Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke, smiling gently he pat the son's shoulder and took the woman's hand as he said a few last words before leaving them to meet Sasuke.

"Come on." Naruto said gently as he put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Usually Sasuke would have gotten upset but this time he didn't mind Naruto touching him. He told himself it was because he needed some sort of comfort after letting a man die and not because he had missed the blonde man's touch.

"Sometimes I swear your hands are magic." Sasuke sighed as they walked towards Naruto's apartment.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"The second you took that woman's hand, she was calm. Same with the son." Sasuke answered. Naruto laughed.

"What about with you?" He asked casually as he glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He felt Sasuke tense a bit.

"You know I don't like you touching me." Sasuke snapped. Naruto didn't say anything about his arm being around Sasuke. They made it to Naruto's apartment to find the kids waiting outside.

"Boss." Konohamaru smiled brightly.

"Hey, guys." Naruto said slightly confused.

"We were worried because you and Sora-nii haven't come home for a long time." Moegi told him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I see. Kyuubi got sick so he was in the hospital and Sora and I were there to keep him company." Naruto said.

"Is Kyu-nii alright?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, he's just fine." Naruto smiled at them. "I just remembered I got a cake the other day, would you like to come in and have a piece?" He asked.

"Cake!" The three children cheered.

"You too, Sas, you look like you could use a nice big piece of cake." Naruto smiled as he pushed Sasuke into his apartment. The children sat down at the table and Naruto forced Sasuke to sit down while he made tea and got the cake. The children stared at Sasuke but didn't dare say anything to him because he looked kind of scary. Naruto came back in and set down plates of cake and mugs of tea for everyone and sat down beside Konohamaru.

"Boss." Konohamaru said softly as he pulled on Naruto's sleeve.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru motioned for Naruto to come closer.

"Who is the scary guy?" Konohamaru tried to whisper. Sasuke huffed indignantly as Naruto chuckled.

"This is my friend Sasuke. He works at the hospital with me. He's usually a nice guy but today he's in a bad mood." Naruto explained. The three children nodded. Naruto talked with the three children as they ate and sent them home after they had finished their snack.

"Those kids live in your building?" Sasuke asked

"They're cute, right?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded. "Hey, you just ate a giant piece of delicious strawberry cake, you should not be looking that depressed." Naruto told him. Sasuke tried to smile, but it didn't work out too well. Naruto smiled and wrapped hugged Sasuke tightly. He didn't say anything when he felt Sasuke clutching onto his clothes. Something told Naruto that Sasuke really needed a hug, and not just because of what happened during the surgery that day. Sasuke couldn't help it as he leaned against Naruto's chest, he felt warm and safe in Naruto's arms as much as he hated to admit it. Sasuke let his head fall against Naruto's shoulder and took a deep breath, inhaling Naruto's scent.

"Why are you so nice to me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Because I love you." Naruto answered.

"Tsk." Sasuke scoffed and tried to push Naruto away, but his arms weren't working right. "Don't say stupid jokes." He sighed.

"Who said I'm joking?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't remember now. I've been in love with you since kindergarten." Naruto told him. Sasuke laughed softly.

"You're such a dobe." He sighed.

"Come on, it's getting late so we should go to bed." Naruto said ushering Sasuke towards his bedroom door.

"Shouldn't I stay in Sora's room or something?" Sasuke asked when he saw the bright orange bed spread on the bed (a clear sign that this was Naruto's bedroom).

"This is the only bedroom." Naruto told him as he went to the dresser.

"But doesn't Sora live with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he pulled out a pair of sweat pants.

"Where does Sora sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"We share the bed." Naruto told him as he put the pants back.

"Share?" Sasuke gasped.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked slightly confused as to why Sasuke was so shocked.

"Wouldn't Kyuubi get mad? He seems like the possessive type." Sasuke told him.

"It's not like we have sex." Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of flannel pants. "These should be small enough to fit you." He said handing Sasuke the pants.

"Could I have a shirt too?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and handed Sasuke a shirt as well.

"I'm using your bathroom." Sasuke said and quickly went into the bathroom. Naruto laughed softly and pulled out a pair of pants to wear. Sasuke came out a few minutes later in the clothes Naruto lent him.

"They're a little big, huh?" Naruto tried not to laugh at the fabric just hanging on Sasuke. Sasuke had to hold the pants around his waist as he walked to the bed. "I forget how skinny you are compared to me."

"It's fine." Sasuke mumbled as he got in bed. Naruto turned out the lights and got in next to him. The bed dipped enough that Sasuke fell against Naruto's side. "Sorry." He said as he tried to move away from the blonde, but no matter how far away he moved the dip in the mattress made him fall back against Naruto's side.

"Any further away and you'll be on the floor, Sas." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke around the waist as the raven tried to move away again.

"I don't want to crowd you." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly.

"I'm use to it." He said. Sasuke bit his lip and laid down against Naruto's side. He wasn't use to sleeping next to someone. The last time he'd slept in the same bed as another person was probably when he was a kid and had nightmares and climbed into bed with his parents. But he couldn't deny that it felt good laying next to the blonde man. Naruto was warm and cuddly, like an over sized teddy bear. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and Sasuke could feel the comforting warmth from Naruto's hands like always. Sasuke easily fell asleep after that. When he woke up the next day he tried to get out of bed but was pulled back against a warm chest.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he tried to get up again only to be pulled back down.

"You're off today, go back to sleep." Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"Go back to sleep? It's already 9 am." Sasuke scoffed as he tried to pry Naruto's arms from around him.

"It's called sleeping in, bastard. You need it." Naruto told him.

"I don't need it." Sasuke argued.

"Why do you think you messed up the surgery yesterday?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke glared at Naruto and raised his fist to punch the blonde man, but Naruto opened his eyes and froze Sasuke with his own glare. "You've done that surgery a hundred million times, Sas. This past month you've been slipping and everyone knows it. Tsunade says you've been working too hard and that's why you lost focus yesterday and messed up. If you don't want that to keep happening then go back to sleep and catch up on the sleep you desperately need." Naruto told him. Sasuke glared at him but couldn't say anything. Slowly he laid back down with his back to Naruto. "Pout all you want, but you know I'm right." Naruto sighed.

"I'm not pouting, dumbass." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine, sulking." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke huffed but couldn't say anything because Naruto was right (about the sleep and the pouting but he'd only admit to the first one). "Just go back to sleep." Naruto yawned. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, sure that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but found himself waking up nearly 8 hours later.

"Shit." Sasuke gasped as he saw that it was almost 5 pm. He quickly got up and went into the living room to find Naruto.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Naruto smiled from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sasuke snapped.

"I tried on multiple occasions. You tried to punch me, kiss me, you started crying and wouldn't let my hand go for nearly half an hour, you cussed me out and you even told me that you would wake up after you finished fighting the broccoli monsters." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke sighed and ran his hands over his face to hopefully hide his blush. "Did you defeat those evil broccoli monsters?" Naruto asked trying very hard to keep from laughing but failed.

"Fuck you, asshole." Sasuke snapped as he turned bright red.

"Is that an offer?" Naruto smirked.

"Have you learned nothing from your sexual harassment classes?" Sasuke huffed.

"Not enough to keep me for doing it." Naruto smiled. "I already told you that I'm in love with you. I'm not gonna stop harassing you until you fall in love with me back."

"You're retarded." Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, when you get out do you want to go get dinner?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to go home." Sasuke shook his head.

"No you're not. If you go home you're gona either brood or find something to work on. You've got the next three days off of work and you're gonna spend them with me." Naruto told him.

"You don't have the next three days off, how are you going to make me stay?" Sasuke scoffed at him.

"When I'm at work Kyuubi and Sora will babysit you." Naruto smiled at him.

"You really are a retard." Sasuke sighed before going back into Naruto's bedroom. "I'll need to borrow clothes if you're forcing me to stay with you."

"Well, as sexy as you look wearing my clothes, your brother came by earlier to drop pff some things for you to wear." Naruto said holding up a paper bag for Sasuke.

"Itachi did?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, when I called your hose to tell them that you would be staying in my apartment for a few days Itachi was so excited to hear from me he came over to see me. We had a nice talk over lunch." Naruto explained.

"You didn't tell him what happened, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not. I told him that Sora is out of town for the next few days and I got really lonely and drunk last night and made you promise not to leave until Sora gets back. I also said that I had kept you up all night and that was the reason for you still being asleep even in the middle of the afternoon." Naruto told him.

"You really told him all that?" Sasuke asked somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, but unfortunately Tsunade had already called your house and explained everything to Itachi. But he says he'll tell your family my reason." Naruto nodded. Sasuke grimaced.

"Shit." He sighed.

"It's not such a bad thing, Sasuke. Even Uchihas mess up sometimes." Naruto smiled and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"But usually their mistakes don't end up killing people." Sasuke sighed.

"You didn't kill him, Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"Well he certainly isn't alive anymore thanks to me." Sasuke snapped.

"Honestly, you are such a drama queen." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"How can you not be affected by it?" Sasuke shouted.

"I am affected by it!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke gasped softly. He hadn't really meant to upset Naruto, he was just venting his frustration but now Naruto was close to crying. "God damn it, Sasuke, you're not the only one who has to watch people die so stop acting like it. You think I enjoy knowing that about one in fifteen of my kids aren't going to leave the hospital alive? We have thirty eight kids in the children's ward right now so two of them are probably going to die and I get to watch it. Stop acting like you're the only person who deals with death. We're doctors, Sas, we do a hell of a job but unfortunately we can't save everyone." Naruto snapped at him before he went into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed as he knocked on the door. "Naruto, I'm sorry."

"You know this is the same as the accident with the hot oil 18 years ago. You freaked out and blamed yourself to the point that you somehow convinced yourself that it was all your fault." Naruto snapped at him through the door.

"It was my fault. I was the one who poured the oil into the glass, I was the one who flung the pan onto Sora's back." Sasuke snapped back.

"After I said that I wanted something fried. After I told you to pour the hot oil into the glass. If I hadn't said anything then none of it would have happened in the first place." Naruto told him

"So now the whole thing is your fault?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe it is." Naruto huffed.

"You're being stupid." Sasuke sighed.

"You're being stupid." Naruto countered, emphasizing the 'you.' "I'm not the one with some crazy backwards way of victimizing myself when I mess up."

"I don't victimize myself." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes you do. It's like you mess up a little and you're all 'wah, I messed up and now my life sucks forever because of it. I'm a terrible person and I suck and everyone should feel sorry for me because I'm the only person who messes up ever and no one knows how it feels to suck this bad.' Get the fuck over it, Sasuke. Everyone makes stupid mistakes with serious consequences." Naruto shouted at him.

"If I suck so much then why do you love me?" Sasuke snapped.

"I never said you sucked. I said that you said you suck." Naruto huffed.

"I've never said that I suck." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, that's because you have a superiority complex." Naruto told him.

"So I have a victimizing superiority complex?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah." Naruto huffed.

"You know that sounds really stupid." Sasuke laughed.

"You're really stupid." Naruto said, Sasuke knew he was sticking his tongue out at him.

"What are we even arguing about now?" Sasuke smiled softly.

"About you being a big stupid jerk." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, I'm a big stupid jerk." Sasuke said. Naruto's door opened and Naruto was smiling at him, amusement sparkling in his tear filled eyes.

"You admit you're a big stupid jerk?" He asked.

"I'm not saying it again and if anyone asks I'll just deny it." Sasuke said flatly.

"But you admit it to me and that's why I love you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto hugged him.

"Okay, let me go. I need a shower and then we can go eat." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto away. Naruto sighed and released his hold on Sasuke.

"Fine. Hurry up, I'm starving." He said as he pushed Sasuke towards the bathroom. Sasuke sighed as he started his shower. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto somewhat made sense… but he wasn't going to tell the blonde that.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!!!! YAY!!!

* * *

After Sasuke's 'vacation' he went back to work. He was surprised how much better he felt after a few nights of good sleep, even if he did have to put up with Naruto through the whole thing. Naruto's molesting problem hadn't gotten any better either. Sasuke tried his best to ignore the blonde, but it was hard when he was constantly being kissed… with tongue sometimes. Knowing that sexual harassment classes wouldn't help, Sasuke decided to take drastic measures.

"Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled as he walked down the hall towards the raven. Sasuke stopped and waited for the other man to reach him. "You're not running away anymore?" Naruto asked somewhat hopefully.

"I have a proposition for you." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sounds like a bad idea but I'll hear you out." Naruto smirked as he mimicked Sasuke's stance.

"Next week is the annual charity ball held by my family. The theme is a masquerade. If you promise to not harass me any more at the hospital and at the ball if you can find me before the party is over I will agree to have sex with you." Sasuke said. Naruto was quiet for a moment.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"No catch." Sasuke said.

"It still sounds too good to be true, but I accept." Naruto smiled.

"How is it too good to be true?" Sasuke asked.

"If I don't touch you for a week then I can have sex with you? Tell me that isn't too good to be true." Naruto laughed.

"First I said you had to find me in a masked ball, do you really think it's that easy? And second, having sex with you doesn't sound very great to me but I'm hoping it will get it out of your system and you won't molest me any more." Sasuke explained.

"First, you doubt the power of love. I'll be able to find you easily. Second, I'm awesome at sex and having sex with me will probably only make me want to molest you more but you probably won't mind as much because, again, I'm awesome at sex." Naruto smirked.

"How does you supposedly being awesome at sex have anything to do with me liking you molesting me?" Sasuke sighed.

"First, it's not 'supposedly' I **am** awesome at sex. And second, because I'm so awesome, you're going to fall in love with me and therefore won't mind it." Naruto told him.

"You should probably schedule a cat scan for later today because I think something is seriously wrong with your head." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Whatever, you just don't want to admit I'm right." Naruto called after him.

"Naruto-kun, we're in a hospital, you shouldn't be yelling." Hinata said softly as she walked down the hall towards him.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled and turned to face her. "Did you hear all of that?" He asked somewhat embarrassedly.

"Not if you didn't want me to." Hinata blushed deeply. Naruto blushed slightly as well.

"What did you need me for?" He asked after a few awkward seconds.

"Oh, um, Angelina is awake so you need to give her her medicine." She said holding up a small cup with a few pills inside.

"Yeah, I'll do that right away." He smiled as he took the cup.

"It's weird that you're the only one who can make most of the kids take their medicine. Usually when Kabuto or Ino try the kids cry and throw fits to try and avoid taking their medicine." Hinata smiled as they walked towards the children's wing together.

"That's because Kabuto's creepy and I'm pretty sure he's evil as well. And, let's face it, Ino is a bitch who hates children but the hospital needed nurses for the children more than regular patients when she was hired." Naruto explained. Hinata laughed softly.

"That's why I'm very glad that you're a nurse here." She smiled.

"Me too, I really like working with the kids." Naruto smiled. "Okay, I've gotta give these to Angelina." He waved as he went into Angelina's room.

"Naruto." The girl smiled.

"Hey, Beautiful." Naruto smiled back. "Time for your medicine." He said holding up the cup. Angelina frowned but took the cup as Naruto poured her a glass of water. She quickly swallowed the pills and looked up at Naruto.

"You're excited about something." She said.

"Maybe it's because this is your last week here and you can go home with your parents soon." He said.

"No, because last week you said that you're gonna be lonely without me here, even though you're happy that I'm well enough to leave." She countered.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked. Angelina nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled.

"I have a hot date next week." He smiled.

"Really? Who? Is it someone I know?" She asked with anticipation.

"Yeah, with Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"But he's scary." She said.

"He's not scary, he's just grumpy most of the time. But sometimes he's really sweet and cute." Naruto smiled.

"Cute?" Angelina asked with disbelief. Naruto smiled.

"But don't tell him that, he'd get mad at me." He whispered.

"Because he's scary." She whispered back. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Okay, yeah sometimes he's pretty scary." He agreed. Naruto glanced at his watch and sighed. "I've got to go. I'm picking Sora up from the studio and then we're going to go to his show. I'll take lots of pictures and show you tomorrow." Naruto smiled.

"Okay, tell Sora that I said hello." Angelina waved as Naruto ran out of the room. Naruto quickly went to the locker room and started changing when he heard someone come into the locker room.

"Damn, that bastard is back on his game. I was hoping to get his spot as top surgeon." One man said.

"You know his parents donate a ton of money to the hospital so he was going to get top surgeon even if his skills weren't that good." The other man said. Naruto wasn't very familiar with most of the surgeons and didn't recognize either voice but he knew they were talking about Sasuke.

"You know Tsunade was gonna give him a 'long vacation' if he kept slipping." The fisrt man said.

"Yeah, but I guess those few days with that cute blonde nurse helped him out a lot." The second laughed.

"Maybe I should slip up a bit too and have him help me like he helped Sasuke." The first agreed as they laughed. Naruto growled and slammed his locker shut hard enough to rattle the whole row. The two men looked around the corner and gasped when they found Naruto glaring at them.

"You guys don't even know what the fuck you're talking about." Naruto snarled at them. The two men tried to say something, but Naruto wouldn't let them. "Sasuke is the best surgeon in Konoha. Even if he messed up a hundred times his skills would still be a million times better than your pathetic attempts. And I'm not even going to reply to your shit talking about me except for 'hell fucking no.' You two need to stop whining like fucking pussies, bringing others down because you're nowhere near good enough, and grow a fucking pair." He snapped angrily before storming off. When he got to his car he realized what had happened and sighed heavily. "Shit." He groaned as he turned his car on. He hadn't meant to go off like that, but those guys had no right talking about stuff they didn't know about. He wasn't surprised when a few minutes later he got a call from Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted into the phone.

"Hello granny." Naruto said innocently.

"Don't play innocent, brat. I could overlook the continual groping of Dr. Uchiha even after the sexual harassment classes, only because he stopped complaining. But now verbal assault?" Tsunade sighed in annoyance.

"Wait, verbal assault? What the fuck is that shit?" Naruto growled.

"Watch your language, young man." Tsunade snapped.

"It wasn't verbal assault or whatever those guys said. They were talking bad about me and Sasuke and I just set the record straight." Naruto explained.

"Just because you're my grandson doesn't mean you can act however you want." She told him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't do that. I expect to get into trouble if I mess up, you're the one who overlooks my misbehavior because I'm your grandson." He pointed out.

"But sometimes the staff believes you think you can get away with things because you're my grandson. I hear people talking about what they don't know as well, Naruto, but I know how to keep my mouth shut." Tsunade explained.

"Yes, well just be glad that it wasn't your other grandson because then those two guys wouldn't have even been able to say anything to you." Naruto countered. Tsunade sighed.

"Be glad you don't interact with any surgeons other than Sasuke and Neji." She told him.

"I can't say I'm very glad to be dealing with Sasuke or Neji as surgeons. Those two scare my kids." Naruto laughed. Tsunade laughed as well. "Well, Granny, you did you duty in lecturing me about my inappropriate behavior towards those two surgeons. But I have to go now, I'm driving to pick Sora up." He told her.

"Very well, I'll see you tonight at Sora's show." She said and they hung up. Naruto went into Sora's studio to look for his friend and found Sora running around in a frenzy.

"Sora, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not! I hate everything I have here, I haven't slept in two days, I'm so hungry my stomach is eating itself, I have nothing to wear tonight and I got a splinter." Sora whined and showed Naruto his finger with a small splinter. Naruto laughed softly and took Sora's hand and pulled out his pocket knife and took out the tweezers before easily pulling out the small splinter.

"Everything you have is fine, you always say you hate it but everyone loves it. We are eating dinner with Kyuubi before the show. I have coffee and your clothes in the car. Just take a few deep breaths, get your stuff and let's go." Naruto smiled at him. Sora took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded as he gathered up the few canvases he still needed to take to the gallery.

"Of course I'm right. It's the same thing every time." Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Sora's things while the other man locked up. "Come on." Naruto smiled as he lead Sora to the car. They loaded Sora's things and headed to Ichiraku's to meet Kyuubi. After a quick, mostly silent meal at Ichirakus they all went to the gallery, arriving barely five minutes before the show was supposed to open. Sora quickly ran to get ready while Naruto and Kyuubi finished setting up.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been ridiculously happy all evening?" Kyuubi asked as they were hanging a large painted tarp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said unconvincingly.

"Naruto, I'm your brother. You can't lie to me." Kyuubi smirked at him.

"I got a date." Naruto smiled.

"With Sasuke-chan?" Kyuubi asked slightly surprised.

"Well, technically it's not a date. He agreed to have sex with me if I stopped molesting him for a week." Naruto explained.

"What's the catch?" Kyuubi asked.

"I have to be able to find him at the charity ball." Naruto said.

"How's that a catch?" Kyuubi asked confused.

"It's a masquerade ball." Naruto said.

"Again, how's that a catch?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto laughed slightly.

"According to him I'm going to have a hard time finding him or something." Naruto shrugged. Kyuubi laughed.

"He's coming tonight, you know." Sora said as he came up behind them.

"Who?" The brothers asked.

"Sasuke. I invited him and he said that he had time between shifts to drop in for a bit." Sora answered as he tried to tie his tie. Kyuubi laughed softly at Sora's inability to tie a tie and began helping him.

"Sasuke's really coming?" Naruto asked trying not to sound too excited.

"That's what he said." Sora nodded. Naruto smiled. The gallery opened and Naruto watched the door anxiously, waiting for Sasuke to come. It was a few hours before Sasuke showed up and the second he saw Naruto it was obvious he wanted to turn around and walk right back out.

"Where you going, Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"The thing about not molesting me at work stands for here too, you know." Sasuke snapped.

"What's the fun in that?" Naruto pouted as he let go of Sasuke's arm.

"I've already agreed to sleep with you, you can refrain for a week, can't you?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto frowned and nodded.

"Fine. I'll be good." He said.

"Where's Sora?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably locked in the bathroom with Kyuubi. You probably have enough time to walk around the whole exhibit before they get out." Naruto smiled.

"You're gonna follow me around the whole gallery, aren't you?" He asked looking at the blonde man.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"Just don't touch me." Sasuke sighed as he started walking. They walked through the gallery silently as Sasuke looked over the paintings Naruto had practically memorized from the months of Sora working on them. "He's very talented." Sasuke commented about halfway through the exhibit. Naruto just nodded.

"Sasuke." Sora called as he ran up to them with a big smile. "I'm so glad you could make it. How do you like it?" He asked excitedly.

"It's very good. You're quite skilled." Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you, your brother said the same thing." Sora smiled.

"Brother?" Sasuke winced.

"He was here about half an hour ago." Sora nodded. "He even bought one of them."

"That's good. Congrats." He smiled.

"Thanks, Sasuke-chan." Sora beamed. "I have to go mingle now, I hope you enjoy the show." He smiled and waved as he went off into a large crowd of people to talk with them.

"I didn't know Itachi came." Naruto said as Sasuke glared at him. "Why are you avoiding your brother anyway?"

"I'm not avoiding him." Sasuke snapped.

"He told me that you were in love with me." Naruto said. Sasuke blushed deeply and growled at him.

"First, Itachi is a dumbass and a busy body. Second, you said that you didn't know Itachi was here." Sasuke snapped angrily, trying to hide his embarrassment. Naruto was pretty sure that Itachi had been right, judging from Sasuke's reaction but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Who said that Itachi told me tonight? Your brother and I occasionally talk over the phone, you know." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You talk on the phone?" Sasuke gasped.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Why are you talking to him?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Is there a law that says I can't?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke huffed angrily.

"There's no reason for you to talk with my family." He snapped.

"Well, I enjoy talking to your brother." Naruto snapped back.

"That's because you're both idiots." Sasuke huffed and walked away. Naruto laughed softly and followed the raven. "What do you two talk about anyway?"

"You mostly." Naruto smirked. Sasuke glared back at him. "Kidding. We talk about my brother and Sora and the hospital and occasionally you come up because I see you more than he does."

"Hn. I guess I should congratulate you because I've never been able to hold a conversation for more than a minute with him while you seem to have a plethora of topics to talk about." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto laughed softly.

"Well, I hate to change the subject but I wanted to talk to you about Angelina." He said.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, she's leaving at the end of the week so we were going to throw her a party. And I was wondering if you wanted to come." Naruto smiled. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds.

"That's kind of a strange thing to bring up." He said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I was going to ask you tomorrow but since you're here I figured I should ask you now." Naruto shrugged.

"Why do I need to go to her party?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I told her that I have a date with you and she wasn't too happy because she thinks you're a jerk. So I want to prove to her that you're not a jerk." Naruto explained.

"Why would I care if a ten year old girl thinks I'm a jerk or not?" The raven scoffed. Naruto sighed.

"See, that's why none of the kids like you. You don't try to even be nice to them." He frowned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just come, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled.

"Well, we're at the end of the exhibit. I'm sure you have to get to work." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. You're on the late shift too, right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "You want a ride?" Naruto blinked.

"Absolutely. I'd love a ride." He smiled brightly. "Just let me go find Sora and tell him." He said before running off. Naruto told Sora goodbye and went with Sasuke to the hospital.

"I heard you snapped at two of the surgeons today in the locker room." Sasuke said on the drive to the hospital.

"They were talking shit and needed to be straightened out." Naruto replied with a shrug. Sasuke smirked slightly. They rode silently after that. The end of the week came quickly and it was time for Angelina's goodbye party. Naruto had decorated the play room and made cupcakes, all the children were in the play room and Angelina got to wear a pink tiara and a hot pink feather boa. The nurses and doctors of the children's ward had been coming in and out all day when they weren't busy to bring in more snacks and stuff to drink. About half an hour before Angelina was supposed to leave, Sasuke came to the children's ward.

"Dobe, this party is out of control." Sasuke told him as he tried to avoid the children running around. Naruto laughed and sat Sasuke down.

"Just sit if you are worried." He smiled. "I'm glad that you came." He said handing Sasuke a cupcake.

"I told you that I was." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto." Angelina called from her chair. She still had to use crutches to get around but it was easier for her to just stay put in the play room rather than trying to maneuver around the children.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he went over to her.

"Can you get me some juice?" She asked.

"Sure thing." He smiled and went to get her a juice box. As soon as Naruto handed Angelina a juice box another child asked him for something, then another child. Sasuke watched as the blonde nurse ran around helping the kids. He felt awkward sitting by himself in the room full of children, he had only come to see Naruto in the first place but the blonde was too busy.

"Sasuke." Angelina said softly. He looked over at the girl and saw her waving him over. He sighed and went over to her.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Naruto told me that he has a date with you but if you are mean to him then I'll beat you up." She warned.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Naruto is the nicest person I've ever met and he always treats people like they're super important and so he deserves to be treated the same way. So if you don't treat him like he's the most important then I'll beat you up." She threatened.

"I got it." Sasuke nodded.

"Good. I still think you're kind of scary, but Naruto likes you so I guess I'll be okay with him going on a date with you." She said. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Well I'm glad that you approve." He said.

"Angelina, your parents are here." Naruto called.

"Daddy." Angelina smiled. Sasuke looked up to see two men standing in the doorway with Naruto. The two men quickly went to Angelina and hugged and kissed her.

"Hey baby girl." One man said.

"You ready to go home?" The other asked. Angelina nodded.

"Naruto." She called.

"Bye, Beautiful." Naruto smiled. He pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to her. "This is your last present I guess." He said somewhat sadly. Angelina smiled and quickly opened it. Inside was a hot pink picture frame that said BFF in sparkly rhinestones, the frame held a picture of Angelina and Naruto. There was also a ring with a giant pink cubic zirconium heart.

"Thank you, Naruto." She smiled brightly. "Can I ask for one more thing?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded. Angelina pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. Naruto laughed softly but nodded. "Sure thing." He smiled before kissing her cheek gently. Angelina blushed deeply but smiled brightly. "Okay, it's probably time for you to go." Naruto smiled.

"Bye Naruto." Angelina smiled as he dad picked her up.

"Thank you so much for taking care of our girl, Uzumaki-san." The two men smiled as they shook his hand.

"It was my pleasure. You have a wonderful daughter." Naruto smiled back. Angelina waved as they three of them left.

"So I guess that explains why Angelina didn't find it strange for us to go on a date." Sasuke said when they left.

"You didn't know?" Naruto asked.

"What did she ask for?" Sasuke asked.

"She asked that I was there every time she comes back for her skin grafts. She also asked for a kiss because she wanted to make you jealous." He smiled.

"Like I'd get jealous of you kissing a little girl." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed softly at the fact that Sasuke was obviously jealous.

* * *

last chapter comming soon! LEMON!!! REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!! LEMON!!!

* * *

"Okay, you got everything, right?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto locked his apartment up.

"Of course." Naruto and Sora answered. They were on their way to the masquerade charity ball and Kyuubi was nearly half an hour late picking Naruto and Sora up because he kept forgetting things, so it was only natural for him to ask a million times even if it annoyed his brother and lover to no end.

"I can barely move in this outfit." Sora complained as he messed with his tights.

"We're all in uncomfortable outfits, stop complaining." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, we look like a bunch of fags." Kyuubi sighed.

"We are a bunch of fags, Kyuubi." Sora pointed out. Naruto laughed.

"Let's just go. I'm ready to have sex with Sasuke." Naruto said. The other two rolled their eyes as they went to the car. They made it to the party and went in to find the entire room filled with masked people. Naruto quickly glanced around the room and immediately found Sasuke. He smiled when he saw the panicked look on the raven's face.

"Aren't you going to go looking for Sasuke?" Sora asked.

"I already found him. But I don't think I'll go over there right now." Naruto smiled.

"Why? I figured you'd find him right away, drag him out of here and start going at it in the parking lot." Sora smirked.

"Nah, I gotta at least make him feel like he made it difficult. He's got to have some pride, you know?" Naruto told him. Sora laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. Naruto watched Sasuke throughout the entire party, Sasuke was avoiding him and was definitely trying to make it hard for him. If Naruto was a lesser man, he definitely wouldn't have been able to find Sasuke considering the raven had changed multiple times. Finally after about six costume changes Sasuke was in a bright blue dress and a long black wig and white feathery mask. Naruto couldn't hold back any more, it was too tempting. The blonde man quickly made his way across the room, grabbed the raven haired surgeon and kissed him. When Naruto broke the kiss Sasuke looked shocked and horrified as his face turned florescent red.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"Thank god it's you, I've been kissing every Uchiha in this place." Naruto smirked as Sasuke blushed even more.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm the only person in the room who could possibly recognize you. I like the dress, by the way." He smiled.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" Sasuke asked.

"I already told you, I've kissed every other Uchiha here." Naruto smirked. Sasuke glared at him. "I recognized you the second I stepped in here. The costume changes threw me off for maybe a millisecond. The costume changes were a good idea though, even Itachi came up to me a few times asking where you were." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed.

"You're lying." He said softly.

"I'm not. I told you that it would be easy to find you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke bit his lip.

"So I guess, I have to…" Sasuke started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"It wouldn't be fair. I kept up my end of the deal." Naruto said. Sasuke was silent for a second before he nodded.

"Fine." He said softly.

"Then, shall we go?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded and let Naruto lead him out of the building into the parking lot. "Where's your car?" He asked.

"My car?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I came with Kyuubi so I don't have my car here." Naruto explained.

"I came with my family, so my car isn't here either." Sasuke said.

"Do you have any money for a cab?" The blonde asked. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto had to laugh.

"Then I guess we're walking." He said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, neither of us have money for a cab, and busses aren't running any more. Thank god most of the town is in there right now." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed deeply, not looking forward to walking across town in a dress.

"Fine." He sighed. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and lead him towards Sasuke's apartment because it was closer. They made it to Sasuke's apartment and went inside. "Um, I'm going to change and then we can eat something. Would you like something to wear? I don't know if it'd fit you, but it's probably better than those tights."

"Sure." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke into his bedroom. Sasuke pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a large sweatshirt.

"These are the biggest things I own. Hopefully they fit." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm not planning on wearing them too long, so I'm not so worried." Naruto smirked as he took the clothes. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'll seriously kick you out of my apartment if you keep acting like that." He snapped. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Fine, fine. But I will have sex with you tonight no matter what." Naruto told him before he went into the bathroom. When Naruto got out Sasuke quickly went in to change as well. Afterwards Sasuke quickly made some dinner for the two of them. "I'm not gonna jump you during dinner, Sas." Naruto smirked as he noticed how tense Sasuke was.

"I wasn't," Sasuke started.

"You look like a rabbit after it's been cornered by a wolf or something." Naruto cut Sasuke off.

"So I'm nervous, so what? This is my first time with a guy, and on top of that it's you." Sasuke grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I mean I've been awkward around you for 18 years, you say you're in love with me and you're expecting a bunch of stuff from me, and let's face it I'm not going to be the one on top tonight." Sasuke explained nervously.

"Don't think about that. Do you really think I'm gonna do something terrible to you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't. But it doesn't make me any less nervous." Sasuke admitted. Naruto laughed softly and continued eating. When they finished eating, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You want to take a few minutes to get ready, or just go right into it?" He asked. Sasuke glared at Naruto, trying not to blush.

"Um, I guess we should just get this over with." He mumbled.

"You make it sound like something terrible." Naruto frowned.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to it." Sasuke huffed. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up. He pulled Sasuke out of his chair before kissing him deeply. Sasuke's mind went blank. He'd never been kissed like this before, it was hard and dominating and passionate. He forgot how to breathe and his lungs were burning but he had no strength to push Naruto away to break the kiss. Finally Naruto broke the kiss and Sasuke gasped for air.

"Forgot to breathe or something?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke just glared at him. Naruto pulled Sasuke in for another kiss. Sasuke didn't mind kissing Naruto, in fact he kind of liked it. Sasuke felt his knees giving but, before he fell Naruto's strong arms wrapped around him and held him up. Naruto's tongue, lips, taste, everything was wonderful and addicting. Before he knew what was happening, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled the blonde closer so that he could deepen the kiss even further. He felt Naruto smirk but he was feeling too good to be angry about it. Sasuke moaned softly and gasped slightly embarrassed at the noise he made.

"Don't say a thing." Sasuke growled as he saw the amused look on Naruto's face.

"Sorry, it was just kind of cute." Naruto smiled. Sasuke punched him in the arm and glared at him. "Couldn't help it." Naruto smiled rubbing the sore spot from where Sasuke had hit him.

"If you're gonna be an idiot about this, then I won't," Sasuke started but Naruto kissed him.

"I can't help it. But I'll try to control myself." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You better." He sighed.

"Should we go into the bedroom, then?" The blonde asked. Sasuke blushed deeply at the suggestion.

"Um, yeah." He nodded and led Naruto to his bedroom.

"You look like you're about to throw up, Sasuke." Naruto said slightly worried.

"I suddenly got really nervous." Sasuke admitted. Naruto sighed.

"As much as I hate to say this, if you don't want to do this then we don't have to." He sighed heavily. Sasuke looked relieved but shook his head.

"It wouldn't be fair." He said softly.

"God damn I love you." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently. Sasuke smiled softly. "I won't do anything that you don't want to."

"I know." Sasuke nodded. Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want, he was pretty sure that Naruto would stop halfway through if he asked him. But it didn't make him feel any less nervous. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently and lovingly as Sasuke tried to relax. Naruto noticed Sasuke tensing and gently wrapped his arms around the raven. Sasuke felt immediately relaxed as the warmth from Naruto's arms surrounded and soaked into him. He felt so safe and calm in Naruto's arms that he really understood why the children at the hospital love him, the comfort that Naruto radiates makes you almost forget what you're scared of. Naruto gently stroked Sasuke's hair as he kissed him deeply. They had been going at a good pace until Sasuke felt Naruto lifting his shirt. Sasuke gasped and pushed Naruto away.

"Sas?" He asked softly. Sasuke felt tears in his eyes as he gripped the hem of his shirt.

"We don't need to get undressed." He said softly. Naruto was quiet for a second.

"Lift up your shirt." He said calmly. Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head. "Sasuke." He said softly.

"You don't need to take off my clothes." Sasuke shook his head. Naruto laughed softly.

"You think I'm afraid of a little scar?" He asked. Sasuke's eyes were so full of tears that when he blinked they spilled over. Naruto gently wiped Sasuke's tears away.

"It's not little." Sasuke said softly.

"I'm not afraid, Sasuke. You think my love is that shallow?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly as Naruto kissed him. Slowly Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off, followed immediately by his pants. Sasuke looked uncomfortable as he stood there. Naruto saw the burn mark from so many years ago, the scar reached from about mid thigh on his right side up to the same height of his belly button. "It's not bad at all, Sasuke." He smiled.

"Don't stare." He said uncomfortably. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay, no more staring." He said and kissed Sasuke gently. Naruto undressed himself and finished undressing Sasuke before laying the raven on the bed. Naruto settled himself over Sasuke's body and gently kissed all over his body. He felt Sasuke tense as he got close to his scar and he took Sasuke's hand in his causing the raven to relax. Naruto didn't treat the scar any differently from any other piece of skin on Sasuke's body, and it comforted Sasuke. Once Naruto's head reached the space between Sasuke's legs, Sasuke didn't really know how to feel. In one sense he still felt nervous, but in the other sense he really wanted Naruto to keep doing wonderfully naughty things to his body. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto started sucking his half erect member to full hardness. He groaned as he felt something slick pressing into his body.

"Naruto." He said softly.

"Don't be nervous, Sas. You know I gotta do this." Naruto said calmly.

"Yeah, but it's still weird. I'm not even old enough to need a prostate exam, this is the first time I've ever had someone's finger there." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto laughed softly and kissed Sasuke deeply. As they kissed Naruto prepared Sasuke with one hand while his other hand ran over the raven's body to comfort him. When Naruto was sure Sasuke was prepared enough he aligned himself with Sasuke's entrance.

"I'm going in, okay?" He asked. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly and carefully Naruto pressed into the raven. Sasuke hissed as his body was forced open by the intruding member. He could barely breathe, his mind torn between the pain and pleasure of being filled by the blonde man. Once he was fully sheathed, Naruto gave Sasuke a few seconds to get use to it. "You okay?"

"Fuck no. Are you part horse or something? Jesus Christ, you did not prepare me enough for this." Sasuke snapped angrily as he gripped tightly to Naruto. Naruto smiled softly and ran his hands through Sasuke's hair and down his back. Sasuke hissed and groaned in pain for the first few minutes as Naruto slowly moved to get Sasuke use to it. Finally Naruto found Sasuke's prostate and pleasure exploded throughout his body. After that point, Sasuke's mind went blank. Naruto abused Sasuke's prostate until Sasuke's body felt like it had turned to jelly. They couldn't tell where one body ended and the next began but neither of them cared. It was hot, sweaty, sticky, uncoordinated and painful, but Sasuke felt amazing.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto panted as his movements became even more hectic and sloppy.

"Shut the hell up, I fucking hate you, asshole." Sasuke snapped back. Naruto laughed softly and kissed the raven deeply.

"Say it like you mean that, and I might believe you." He whispered against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke growled softly and pulled Naruto in for a deep kiss. It only took a few more well-aimed thrusts before Sasuke climaxed followed shortly by Naruto. The two men collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. "So?" Naruto asked as he kissed Sasuke's neck.

"It wasn't terrible." Sasuke shrugged.

"It was amazing and you know it." Naruto smirked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked as he pulled Naruto into a deep kiss.

"We should probably take a shower. You don't want to sleep covered in cum." Naruto said as he slowly got up. He helped Sasuke stand up, but the raven's legs didn't seem to work so he immediately collapsed. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"I can't stand." Sasuke said as he tried to get up again.

"So, a bath then?" Naruto smiled as he helped Sasuke stand up and held him so he wouldn't fall again.

"I don't have a bath." Sasuke shook his head.

"Then I'll just have to hold onto you while we shower." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded and held onto Naruto to hold himself up. Naruto was slightly surprised that Sasuke was allowing him to touch him. Slowly they made it to the shower and Naruto held Sasuke against his chest as he helped the raven wash off. Sasuke didn't say anything about Naruto touching him, nor did he mind the simple loving kisses Naruto littered over his face, neck and shoulders.

"I really love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered against Sasuke ear. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pressed his face into the blonde's shoulder. Naruto kissed Sasuke's temple and turned off the water. He dried Sasuke and himself off before carrying him to the bed. Sasuke was asleep in less than a second. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently before he dressed the unconscious man and himself and crawled into the bed, easily falling asleep as well. The next morning Sasuke woke up in Naruto's arms.

"I missed this." He said softly.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke jumped slightly, he hadn't realized Naruto was awake.

"Just sleeping next to you. After those few days of staying at your apartment, I missed sleeping next to you." Sasuke mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah? Me too." Naruto smiled brightly and kissed Sasuke gently.

"How did you know it was me? At the masquerade, I mean." Sasuke asked looking up at Naruto. Naruto laughed.

"It was easy." He smiled.

"How?" The raven asked.

"Because, even in a crowd full of masked people, you're the only one I see." He smiled. Sasuke blinked and blushed deeply.

"Oh." He said softly. Naruto kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Sas." He said softly.

"Me too, Naru." Sasuke whispered.

"I honestly never thought you'd say something like that." He smiled.

"Well, it's true." Sasuke smirked. "but don't expect me to say it very often." He added. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I know." He said. Sasuke kissed him gently. "I told you that you'd fall in love with me after having sex with me." Naruto smiled as he got out of bed.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped as he slowly sat up.

"You okay? I guess I was kind of rough last night." Naruto said when he saw Sasuke wince.

"I'm fine." Sasuke huffed.

"Well, I'm gonna raid your kitchen to find something to make for breakfast. You just relax or whatever." Naruto smiled before he left Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke sighed and slowly got out of his bed. His legs were shaking badly and he could barely stand. The throbbing in his lower back was an unpleasant reminder of the pleasure he had felt the night before. Slowly he managed to make it to the kitchen to find Naruto finishing up their omelets.

"Hey, you didn't have much in the fridge so hopefully you're up for veggie omelets." He smiled. Sasuke nodded and gently sat down. Naruto set a plate down in front of him before he sat down with a plate of his own. They ate silently, neither realized how hungry they had been until they realized they had finished in about five minutes. Naruto gathered their plates and began washing them. Sasuke watched him for maybe half a minute before he got up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his back and shoulders.

"Now I kind of understand why you liked molesting me so much." Sasuke smirked as Naruto laughed.

"So you can't say anything about me groping you at work now." Naruto smiled back. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto.

"I guess not." He smiled. Sasuke didn't think he would mind the groping at all from now on. THE END.

* * *

Yay! hope you enjoyed. Review!


End file.
